It's All Coming Back
by Kalana Fox
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight and she goes back home. The well suddenly seals and it's become five years later. What events will unfold? InuKag with some MirSan.
1. Default Chapter

Is it me or do I suddenly like writing Inuyasha song-fics? Anyway this is yet another song-fic by little 'ol me.  
  
I will write more Inuyasha fics in the future so expect more of these.  
  
This fic is based on the song 'It's All Coming Back To Me Now' by Celine Dion.  
  
I thought this up while at school today and listening to the song a few times in my mom's car.  
  
Ok here it is, enjoy folks.  
  
Kagome was running toward the well at full speed to get back to her time.  
  
She and Inuyasha had yet another argument.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha are repeatedly throwing insults at each other which means they are in another fight.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are standing at the sidelines watching in amusement.  
  
"What are they fighting about now?" Sango calmly asked turning to Miroku.  
  
He just simply shrugged and said,  
  
"I don't know, for all we know they could be fighting about almost anything."  
  
"WHY DO WE EVEN NEED YOU HERE ANYWAY! ALL YOU EVER DO IS GET IN THE DAMN WAY!"  
  
Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.  
  
Kagome had a real angry expression that could scare Shesshomaru.  
  
"WELL EXCUSE ME! I JUST SO HAPPEN TO BE OF A USE TO YOU UNLESS YOU FORGOT LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!"  
  
Kagome yelled back.  
  
Inuyasha got an angry expression similar to Kagome's and he yelled back,  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU ANYWAY SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST SCURRY ON HOME!"  
  
Kagome got a hurt expression but covered it with another angry face,  
  
"WELL MAYBE I WILL! IT'S BETTER THEN BEING STUCK HERE WITH YOU!"  
  
With that Kagome grabbed her already packed bag and ran out the door of the hut they were in.  
  
Before she left, however, she did not hesitate to give Inuyasha an equal beating so she said before she ran,  
  
"Oh and Inuyasha.SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT AND DON'T FORGET SIT!!!!!"  
  
She then ran toward the well as she heard the constant banging of Inuyasha hitting the floor face first.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
Kagome finally reached the well and jumped in no questions asked.  
  
The blue light surrounded her and she soon found herself in her own time again.  
  
She climbed out of the well and stepped out of the well house.  
  
She looked around to see if anyone was watching.  
  
She sighed with relief when she found that no one saw her come out of the well.  
  
Kagome then made a full sprint toward her home and ran inside.  
  
"Mom, Grandpa, Sota! I'm back!" Kagome shouted when she got inside.  
  
She saw a note on the kitchen counter and read it,  
  
" Kagome,  
  
If you are reading this then Grandpa, Sota, and I have gone to visit a sick friend for a while.  
  
We will be back in about 5 months.  
  
We'll see you soon love you.  
  
Love,  
Mom"  
  
Kagome put the note back down and sighed again,  
  
"Oh well, at least I get to catch up on my schoolwork." Kagome said to herself as she went up to her room to study.  
  
She studied a bit until 9:00 p.m.  
  
She got ready for bed then and lay down on her bed,  
  
"Ah nice, soft, comfortable bed. It's so good to see you again."  
  
(A/N: I do that too whenever I'm REALLY tired and just want to sleep which is rare for me.)  
  
Kagome soon fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
A few hours later she felt a cold breeze on her.  
  
Kagome cocked an eye open and noticed that she had left her window open.  
  
Sighing she got up and closed the window then laid back down and went to sleep again.  
  
'There were nights when the wind was so cold  
  
That my body froze in bed If I just listened to it Right outside my window'  
  
~~~Feudal Japan~~~  
  
Inuyasha was running toward the well; he was trying to get to Kagome but knew that she was already long gone.  
  
It was night in his time so it was pretty hard to see.  
  
He finally reached the well and could still smell Kagome's remaining scent; it was at least a couple of hours old.  
  
He jumped into the well but only succeeded in hitting the bottom.  
  
No blue lights surrounded him and he must admit that he was confused.  
  
He looked up and still saw the sky with the moon; shining it's glory like always.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well and jumped back in.nothing happened.  
  
He was now very confused so he continued to jump in and out of the well repeatedly.  
  
All his tries failed to succeed so he stopped; panting because he was out of breath.  
  
"I'll try again tomorrow." He said to himself.  
  
Inuyasha jumped into a nearby tree and settled on one of the high branches; he kept his nose and ears alert for any sign of danger or Kagome.  
  
The next morning he woke up and immediately went back over to the well and started jumping in and out of it again.  
  
Inuyasha tried about 10 thousand times but no blue light surrounded him in any of his tries.  
  
He decided to give it a rest and just settled to sitting next to the well staring down at the bottom.  
  
Inuyasha never noticed the small kitsune pup sneak up behind him.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha!" Shippo said happily.  
  
Inuyasha yelped out of surprise and jumped 3 feet into the air.  
  
When he finally regained his composure he turned toward the pup with a mad look on it.  
  
"DON'T EVER DO THAT SHIPPO! YOU SCARED THE LIVING HELL OUT OF ME!"  
  
Shippo suppressed laughing like a maniac at Inuyasha's surprised face from before.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry." The fox demon said waving his hands in front of his face almost defensively.  
  
Inuyasha calmed down a bit and then said,  
  
"It's ok Shippo, just don't scare me again otherwise I'm going to have to hurt you."  
  
Shippo nodded and then he asked, "Have you had any luck getting to her time?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the well with his bangs covering his eyes to hide his sad look.  
  
He turned back to Shippo and shook his head no as a response.  
  
Shippo jumped onto the mouth of the well next to where Inuyasha once was.  
  
The little kitsune looked down into the well along with Inuyasha who had just put his attention back to the well.  
  
"What do you think is wrong with it?" Shippo asked silently.  
  
"I don't know, I think it's broken or something." Inuyasha plainly said.  
  
"It's obvious that the well has been sealed." Said a voice from behind them.  
  
Both turned in surprise but relaxed when they saw it was only Sango and Miroku.  
  
"What do you mean it was sealed? I-It can't be sealed, can it?" Shippo asked shocked.  
  
Miroku nodded then said,  
  
"Kagome might have somehow sealed the well from her side." Miroku said walking over to the well and looking down into it along with Sango.  
  
"Yeah, that or it just decided to seal itself for God knows how long." Inuyasha said in his regular gruff voice.  
  
He was once again pretending he didn't care.  
  
Sango shook her head at Inuyasha's ignorance.  
  
"There has to be someway to unseal it-" Sango began to speak but stopped when she felt a hand.  
  
"PERVERT!" she yelled which was followed by a loud SLAP then a THUD.  
  
Miroku was now on the ground with swirls in his eyes and a nice red handprint on his face.  
  
Inuyasha and Shippo sweat dropped,  
  
"Miroku it would save your own skin if you stopped being so perverted." Inuyasha said looking down at Miroku who was still on the ground.  
  
Miroku soon got up and dusted himself off,  
  
"Like Lady Sango was saying earlier, there is indeed a way to unseal the well." Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched at that and he immediately grabbed Miroku by the collar of his robes and started shaking him.  
  
"You better not be lying monk!" Inuyasha said.  
  
Miroku pried himself out of Inuyasha's strong grip on his robes and then said,  
  
"This is not a lie, however.this way of doing it has a small chance of working."  
  
"I don't care if it will work or not as long as it gets the well unsealed!" Inuyasha practically screamed.  
  
Sango looked at him then asked, "Inuyasha, since when have you become interested if the well worked or didn't work? If I recall correctly you can't stand Kagome being here."  
  
Inuyasha turned a light shade of red and then he quickly turned away to hide it,  
  
"Of coarse I don't care, I just want her to get back here so we can continue looking for the jewel shards."  
  
Inuyasha said trying real hard to hide his blush.  
  
"Ok sure, whatever you say Inuyasha. Let's go to Kaede's village and ask her about how to unseal the well."  
  
Miroku said walking in the direction of the village.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and followed him along with Sango and Shippo.  
  
~~~Back In Kagome's Time~~~  
  
Kagome returned home from school.  
  
After a long day of school she needed a rest, she did her homework quickly and then went to the well house.  
  
She wasn't going to go back, she was just going to see if Inuyasha came.  
  
'That's odd, he usually comes and gets me after I'm gone for at least 4 days.' Kagome thought.  
  
Curiosity got the better of her so she jumped into the well.no blue light.  
  
'What in the seven hells?' Kagome thought.  
  
'Why won't the well work? It usually works so why is it not working right now?' she asked herself.  
  
'There were days when the sun was so cruel  
  
That all the tears turned to dust  
  
And I just knew my eyes were  
  
Drying up forever'  
  
Kagome began to cry she was confused at why the well wouldn't work today.  
  
'I'll just go to sleep and try again tomorrow and pray to the Gods that the well works.' Kagome told herself.  
  
She stood up and climbed back out of the well and went back inside her house.  
  
'I finished crying in the instant that you left  
  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made'  
  
Nighttime soon came again and Kagome went to bed around 9:30 p.m.  
  
A/N: That isn't all of the song but I just feel like stopping it there for now because I want to save this story from being read by my mom.  
  
The longer I write the first chapter of the story, the more she asks to read it.  
  
So I'm sorry to stop it right there and in the beginning of the song.  
  
Ok well I'll write the rest soon, please R&R. 


	2. part 2

This is the 2nd part continuing from where I left off in the last chapter.  
I will also continue the song from the last verse of it I wrote in the  
first chap.  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha not only would I be rich and famous but I  
would also have Kikiyo and Naraku get together and have Inuyasha choose  
Kagome instead.  
Ok here is the rest of the story.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome woke up around noon the next day; she wasn't that all much tired  
anymore.  
She then remembered what she told herself to do yesterday after she tried  
the well.  
Kagome got up; got dressed; ate breakfast; ran outside; ran into the well  
house; jumped into the well; and didn't go anywhere.  
'Why isn't the well working?' she asked herself.  
~~~In Feudal Japan~~~  
Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were all at Kaede's hut.  
They had told the old miko about what happened to the well.  
Kaede was thinking while the others watched her, waiting for an  
explanation.  
Inuyasha started becoming impatient and said, "Well old hag, what happened  
to the well?"  
He said it in a harsh and impatient voice.  
"Ye must learn to be patient Inuyasha, I do not know what happened to the  
well or why it is doing this."  
Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest in one of his famous poses and  
responded with a "feh".  
All the occupants in the room sighed with annoyance.  
"However Inuyasha.I have found a way to help ye unseal the well-" Kaede  
didn't get to finish what she was saying before Inuyasha interrupted by  
asking,  
"How?"  
"Let me finish speaking Inuyasha and I shall tell ye." Kaede calmly said.  
Inuyasha sat back down in his spot on the floor, "Continue." He simply  
said.  
Kaede turned towards the others again and said,  
"There is a way to unseal the well.but there is a downfall to this spell."  
"What is it?" Sango asked curiously.  
Kaede sighed and said sadly, "It will take exactly 5 years to do."  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed standing up very angry.  
"YOU MEAN I HAVE TO WAIT THAT LONG FOR HER!!!!" Inuyasha yelled with steam  
literally coming out of his ears.  
Kaede just simply nodded and then asked,  
"Why have ye become so interested if Kagome-san ever came back?"  
Inuyasha turned another shade of red and then turned quickly so he was  
facing the wall.  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo gave him knowing looks that seemed to say 'we-  
know-what-your-trying-to-hide-from-us-and-it-isn't-working'.  
"I never said I was interested if Kagome ever came back, I could care less  
if she never did come back. I'm just saying that because Naraku might get  
more jewel shards then us in that amount of time."  
Inuyasha said, the blush disappearing.  
Sango turned back to Kaede, "So how exactly dose this spell work?" she  
asked.  
Kaede took a scroll off one of the shelves near her and opened it up; she  
began to read it.  
"This spell is known as the "spell of unsealing" according to this scroll  
it says that to make it work one must find a special flower that grows in a  
special place.  
Once ye has found this flower ye must take its petals and grind them up,  
after that add some herbs of different kinds and grind those up as well.  
Last sprinkle the mixture onto the area you wish to unseal and wait 6 years  
for it to take effect." Kaede finished reading the scroll and put it back  
on the shelf.  
"What is this flower the spell speaks of?" asked Miroku who had been quite  
the whole time.  
Kaede looked at all of them to make sure they were listening, Inuyasha was  
pretending to have no interest what so ever but he was listening with his  
ears.  
"The flower is called a 'Hiptana' (pronounced: "hip-ta-na")" Kaede said.  
"Where do we find it?" Shippo asked now with his own curiosity.  
Kaede looked down at his small form and said,  
"It is in a place that is very hard to find; it is said to be guarded by a  
mystical creature of some sort."  
"Is it a demon?" Inuyasha interrupted again.  
"No Inuyasha tis not a demon nor a human, it is unknown as to what it is."  
Kaede said.  
Inuyasha snorted and said, "Then we'll go see what it is then."  
Sango and Miroku snapped to attention at what he just said,  
"Inuyasha! It would take days to find the place it might even take years  
and by the time we find the flower it would be to late!" Sango said.  
Inuyasha did a smirk that would make Sonic mad for copying him,  
"You forgot I'm part demon, I could smell the place probably miles away  
from us." Inuyasha said in a mocking tone.  
"Do not get ye over-confident, that special place like I said is guarded  
that includes the smells of the flowers in it." Kaede said.  
Inuyasha did an anime fall then got back up,  
"SO HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO FIND IT IF I CAN'T EVEN SMELL IT!!" Inuyasha  
yelled followed by an angry growl.  
Shippo was practically almost blown off of Sango's shoulder at the force of  
Inuyasha's voice.  
"Calm down Inuyasha, there is another way to find it." Kaede said to the  
still angry half-demon.  
"What is the other way Kaede-baba?" Miroku asked while his hand was  
wondering toward Sango again.  
"Come closer and I shall tell ye." Kaede said motioning the young travelers  
to come closer to her.  
~~~Kagome's time~~~  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well for the 7th time that day, she still never  
went through.  
'I wonder if the well sealed itself? Oh well I don't really care, Inuyasha  
is probably so happy I'm gone that he's doing a happy dance in a tree.'  
She laughed at her own joke.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
'But when you touch me like this  
  
And you hold me like that  
  
I just have to admit  
  
That it's all coming back to me  
  
When I touch you like this  
  
And I hold you like that  
  
It's so hard to believe but  
  
It's all coming back to me  
  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kagome went back into her home and got some dinner.  
She fed Buyo (is that how it's spelled?).  
Then she went upstairs to her bedroom and flopped down on her bed.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
'There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more then any laws allow  
Baby baby'  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Kagome took a 15-minute quick nap and then got ready for bed.  
Around 8:45p.m she fell asleep still hoping that the well would soon work.  
  
~~~Inuyasha's time~~~  
"So what do we have to do?" Miroku asked Kaede as he, Inuyasha, Sango, and  
Shippo scooted closer to her to hear what they had to do to find the  
special place.  
Kaede cleared her throat and began to speak,  
"It said by legend that the place is called the "Fletia Nako" (A/N: The  
language that that name comes from is known as the idiot language which I  
speak very well of. Translation is at the end of the story.)."  
Kaede began.  
"From what I have heard, long ago Fletia Nako was a peaceful place. Animals  
thrived and lived in the patches of brightly colored flowers.  
Then one day a small rabbit demon appeared in the garden, it posed no  
threat at all to the flowers but soon after its arrival more powerful  
demons came and tried to take all the flowers.  
The animals managed to fight the demons off but in the end all but one  
animal was left standing."  
Kaede looked at her audience and mentally smiled at their attention; she  
continued,  
"That one last animal, I hear, looks like a hybrid of a cat, fox, and a  
wolf.  
When the battle was over it didn't want something like the battle to happen  
again, so the last animal took the duty of guarding that place with its  
life.  
The way it ensured the flowers would be safe was to cover the entire area  
around the garden. It's kind of like a safeguard because it blocks the  
smell of the flowers from any demon noses that would happen to be near.  
The only way to find the garden would be to play a certain tune on a hand-  
made wooden flute.  
I just happen to have that flute with me, but we need someone here to play  
it."  
Kaede said as she looked again at her audience and then looked at Sango,  
"Sango-san would you like to play it? The tune is quite easy to play and  
it's not at all long."  
Sango pointed to herself and then asked, "Me? Why me Kaede-baba?"  
"Because this particular flute can only be played by a young girl." Kaede  
said slowly getting up and rummaging through some old trunks.  
"Ah here it is." Kaede said after a while, turning around to show the shard  
hunters the flute.  
The music instrument itself wasn't at all really bad; it just looked old  
and needed a good polish.  
Inuyasha got up from where he sat and walked toward the door; he turned to  
his companions and said,  
"I'm going to go think for a few minutes, I'll be back later." Inuyasha  
then ran out the door and he went to the well.  
He rushed out to the clearing with the well half expecting Kagome to be  
standing right by the well.  
But just as he thought she was not there, and wouldn't be for God knows how  
long.  
He plopped down next to the well looking down into it.  
"Kagome." he said quietly to himself praying to the Gods that she would  
magically appear at the bottom.  
But again it didn't happen.  
"Why did you have to leave?" Inuyasha asked quietly.  
'Well that's obvious you idiot, you are the reason she high-tailed it back  
to her time. And Lord knows why the well all of a sudden sealed.'  
A voice in his head said.  
(A/N: If anyone read my other story 'Not Belonging 2' this part will be  
similar to the "war" Skim was having in his head.)  
'Yeah, why did you have to be a jackass instead of a jerk?' another voice  
asked.  
'How the hell should I know? I didn't say it his mouth did!' the other  
voice said.  
'His mouth doesn't have a conscience, his brain does. The sad part is his  
brain is the size of a peanut.' The second voice said.  
Inuyasha shook his head furiously to get the voices out of his head.  
The voices shut their traps after a while and Inuyasha still stared down  
into the well.  
He did a sad sigh then got up and went over to a nearby tree.  
He jumped onto one of the high branches and started to think about a  
different subject.  
(A/N: I know Inuyasha doesn't think a lot and I know cause I love and watch  
the show so I know how he acts but for the sake of this story just go along  
with him thinking.)  
'That story Kaede was telling us.it sounded familiar. I just can't put my  
finger on it but I know I've heard that story somewhere before.'  
Inuyasha thought for a minute about that.  
'Hmm where have I heard it before?' Suddenly something snapped in his head.  
'Oh my God that was a story my mom told me when I was little! Hmm I think I  
remember her saying something about a scratch mark with a yellow glow on a  
fallen log or something. Hmm.'  
He thought a bit more.  
'Holy mother of Hell I think I know where the place is!' Inuyasha screamed  
in his head before thinking it over.  
'Yes I definitely know where the Fletia Nako is. I better go tell the  
others.' With that he jumped out of the tree and ran all the way back to  
Kaede's hut.  
Back at Kaede's hut Sango had learned how to play the mystical tune in a  
matter of 5 minutes.  
Miroku was just about to grope Sango when Inuyasha busted right through the  
door, panting for breath.  
"Guys I. know where. the Fletia. Nako. is!" Inuyasha said between pants for  
breathes.  
"You do!" All the current people in the hut said at once, even Kilala said,  
"mew".  
"Yeah if you guys want to unseal the well you better come on." Inuyasha  
said as he began to breathe normally now.  
"How dose ye know where it is?" Kaede asked raising an eyebrow.  
"None of your business I just do." The half-demon said stubbornly.  
"Okay we can go now." Sango said as she placed her large boomerang on her  
back.  
"Can I come too?" Shippo asked from on top of Inuyasha's head.  
"No brat, you can't come cause it might-you just can't come alright. Stay  
here with Kaede and do something useful." Inuyasha said walking out the  
door with Miroku, Sango, and Kilala following.  
  
~~~3 hours later~~~  
"It's over here guys! I found the path!" Inuyasha yelled over to his two  
friends as they ran over to where he was.  
They were on a dirt path, which strangely had a lot of flowers on the sides  
of it.  
However on the right side of the path was a fallen tree that had claw marks  
that glowed a light shade of yellow.  
Inuyasha had told them earlier that the tree was a clue to the garden's  
whereabouts.  
"I think my mom said something about there being a trail of fallen trees  
just like this." Inuyasha said examining the marks on the fallen tree.  
"I found another one!" Miroku called out a few feet away from his other two  
traveling partners.  
Inuyasha jumped from where he was all the way to where Miroku was in one  
leap while Sango and Kilala looked in another place near where Miroku found  
the other fallen tree.  
Inuyasha examined the tree Miroku had found; sure enough it had the same  
three yellow scratch marks.  
"Good job Miroku, you actually found something today." Inuyasha said.  
(He meant the remark as a joke, sorry if that's a little OOC for him.)  
"I found another one!" Sango yelled over to them.  
They ran to where she was and looked at the tree she found, same marks as  
the other two trees.  
This went on for a few more hours till.  
"Ouch!" Inuyasha yelped as he hit something really hard that was invisible.  
Sango went up to where he was when he hit the thing and place he hands out  
in front of her.  
Sure enough there was something solid blocking their way.  
"I think we found the barrier that keeps demons and people out.  
"Well that thing must be pretty powerful to knock me on my head and cause a  
splitting headache."  
Inuyasha said while rubbing his head.  
"Kaede told us that the way to get in is to play that short song on the  
flute." Miroku said wisely.  
"Yeah but she never told us when to play it or what it will do." Sango said  
looking at the wooden flute in her hands.  
"Well just give it a try." Inuyasha said becoming impatient.  
"The more we wait to get the damn flower, the longer it will take for the  
well to unseal."  
Inuyasha said gruffly.  
'Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the tree this morning.' Sango  
thought.  
"Ok I'll play it but I don't know what it will do."  
With that Sango began to play the soothing melody that Kaede taught her.  
(A/N: If anyone has 'Pokemon The Movie 2000' the melody Sango is playing is  
the one from the movie known as "Lugia's Song".)  
After Sango finished playing the melody Inuyasha took a step forward and  
didn't hit anything.  
"Hey we can go through now." Inuyasha said happily.  
All three ran past the barrier before they were stopped by a shadowed  
figure.  
"Stop right where you are. I don't know how you got past my shield but you  
can not go any farther."  
The voice of the figure said.  
Inuyasha pulled out Tetseiga and said, "Unless you want to be diced you  
better let us pass."  
Sango stepped forward and said,  
"Forgive him he's always like that. We are not here to harm any of the  
flowers or you; we are just looking for a special flower that we hear can  
unseal something that is sealed up."  
"I can not allow you in, I'm truly sorry. But you can't come in here no  
matter how bad you need that flower."  
The voice said again.  
Inuyasha did an angry growl from deep in his throat and raised Tetseiga,  
"If you don't let us in now I swear I'll kill you if I have to." Inuyasha  
said angrily.  
"I'm sorry but you are a demon, and I can not allow demon's into this  
garden." The voice said.  
"Please, we desperately need that flower. Our friend is trapped on the  
other side of the Bone-Eaters Well and we need that flower to unseal the  
well."  
Sango pleaded.  
"He's only half-demon and won't hurt anybody unless he needs to. And he's  
just as desperate as us to get the flower."  
Miroku said in the same pleading tone as Sango.  
The shadowed figure looked at each one of them closely then put its eyes on  
the Tetseiga,  
"Alright you may enter but then you must leave after you find the flower  
you are looking for.  
And he." the figure said pointing toward Inuyasha,  
"He can only come in if he puts his sword back in its scabbard."  
Inuyasha put the Tetseiga back and followed Miroku and Sango into the  
garden.  
"Thank you so much." Sango said to the shadowed figure.  
The figure kept silent but kept a close eye on each of them.  
The minute Inuyasha stepped into the garden his sensitive nose was  
literally attacked by different enchanting smells.  
"God that's a lot of smells and a lot of flowers." He said as he looked at  
the thousands upon thousands of brightly colored flowers everywhere he  
looked.  
"How will we ever find the flower with all these other flowers?" Sango  
asked staring in awe at all the flowers in the garden.  
"Perhaps the guardian of this place will tell us." Miroku said.  
"You go ask since it appears to not want to talk to me." Inuyasha said  
already looking around for the flower.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
A/N: I don't want to stop it there but I must cause it's starting to get  
to long.  
It would probably take me more then 5 months to finish the story if I went  
on with this chapter.  
Ok like I said I would translate the name "Fletia Nako".  
It is pronounced: "flee-tee-a nah-ko" it means "Garden of Peace" in the  
idiot language.  
Ok so there is the translation now I will go work on the third part of  
this.  
Please R&R.  
~Kalana The Three-Tailed Fox~ 


	3. part 3

This is the 3rd part continuing from where I left off in the last chapter.  
I will still continue the song from where it was left off. Same goes for  
the story.  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha not only would I be rich and famous but I  
would also have Kikiyo and Naraku get together and have Inuyasha choose  
Kagome instead.  
I'm sorry this took me so long to do but Middle School is torture for me  
ok. Here's the hopefully last part of the story.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, and Kilala were all still looking for the 'Hiptana' flower  
they needed. Miroku had gone to ask the animal that guards the garden if it  
knows where to find the flower.  
Miroku soon returned to his traveling companions after a few minutes.  
"The guardian says the he dose not know where in the garden that flower is.  
But he did tell me what the flower looks like."  
Miroku declared.  
"So spill already we don't have all day." Inuyasha commanded.  
"Well he said that the flower is the colors of silver, gold, and blood red.  
Its petals are a brilliant shiny gold color while a little ways toward the  
center of the flower is silver. Then the center it self is a red color. The  
stem of the flower is also a gold color."  
Miroku said.  
"Ok, so all we have to look for is a flower that looks just like he said it  
looks." Inuyasha said while again looking at all the different flowers that  
were so bright you'd have a chance of getting colorblind for a week.  
All of them started looking in different patches of flowers while making  
sure not to harm any of them.  
Shortly after, they all heard soft 'meowing' coming from somewhere deeper  
in the garden.  
They all ran there to find Kilala sitting next to a flower that looked just  
like what the gardens guardian described.  
"Good girl Kilala, you found it." Sango praised her pet cat demon.  
Kilala meowed a thank you as Sango went over and picked the flower from  
where it was in the ground.  
"Ok, Kaede said we only need one flower for the spell to work." Miroku  
said.  
"Right so now that we have the flower, lets get out of here and get back to  
the village before night fall."  
Inuyasha said with his arms crossed yet again.  
Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement and all four friends headed toward the  
gardens exit.  
"We have found what we came for, thank you for your kindness." Miroku said  
as they passed the shadowed figure.  
The shadowed figure just simply nodded as they passed by and out of the  
garden.  
Once they got pass the place where Inuyasha was thrown back, the shield was  
put back up.  
"Let's ride back on Kilala. It will be much faster that way." Sango  
suggested.  
"You two can do that, I'll get back the way I always do." Inuyasha said.  
"Ok you go ahead and do that Inuyasha, we'll be in the air if you need us."  
Miroku said as he climbed up after Sango onto a now-transformed Kilala.  
"Don't you even think about it." Sango said to Miroku who got onto Kilala  
and sat right behind her.  
"Think about what? I wasn't going to do anything." Miroku said as  
innocently as possible while waving his hands in the air as if in defense.  
"Right just remember that if you try anything on the way back, you will  
have a few extra bumps added to your collection."  
Sango said while death glaring him.  
"Oh don't worry my dear Sango I will not do that." Miroku said.  
"I'm going to keep my eye on you just in case so just sit there unless you  
want to hike on the ground with Inuyasha." Sango said while giving Kilala a  
pat on her head to tell her to start flying.  
"You should keep a very close eye on him." Inuyasha said while getting  
ready to jump into the trees.  
"I will." Sango said as they went up into the air on Kilala's back and  
headed toward the village.  
Inuyasha then jumped into the trees and ran along the tops of the trees and  
used his demonic speed to keep up with the other three who were in the air.  
After a few hours of traveling back, they finally made it back to Kaede's  
village.  
Once they got to her hut Miroku and Sango got off of Kilala who then  
retransformed into her small cat self.  
Inuyasha jumped all the way to the door in one leap from the trees of the  
surrounding forest to Kaede's hut.  
They stepped inside to see Shippo eating some stew that Kaede made.  
The young fox demon looked up from his meal and then jumped onto Inuyasha's  
head.  
"Did you find the flower? Can Kagome come back now? Was anyone hurt? When  
is Kagome coming ba-"  
Shippo never got to finish his chattering questions because Inuyasha  
slapped his hand over Shippo's mouth to make him shut up.  
Inuyasha then used his free hand to grab the fox by the tail and lift him  
off of his head.  
"Can you shut up now brat?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo nodded and Inuyasha  
removed his hand from in front of the fox's mouth.  
"So did you find the flower?" Shippo asked after a few silent minutes.  
"Yes we did, here you go Kaede." Sango said handing the old miko the  
flower.  
"Ah ye has done well in getting the 'Hiptana', ye have done a good job."  
Kaede said while accepting the flower from Sango.  
Shippo yawned while Inuyasha still held him by his tail, which he  
surprisingly didn't notice yet.  
"I'm tired can we finish the rest of the spell tomorrow?" Shippo asked.  
Kaede nodded her response,  
"Of course, the rest of ye should get some sleep too. Ye have had a tiring  
day I presume."  
The others nodded and went to their separate rooms.  
A few hours later, everyone but Inuyasha was asleep.  
The said half dog demon was trying to sleep in a tree outside Kaede's hut.  
He tried his best to fall asleep, he even tried counting sheep or think  
about killing Naraku and getting the jewel restored and becoming a full  
fledged demon.  
All that and yet every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was a  
replay of him and Kagome's last argument with each other.  
'I didn't mean for her to leave she should know that by now.' He thought to  
himself.  
'Yeah unless you count all the names you called her, all the bad things you  
said to her, and everything else you did to her that made her run back to  
her time crying and she not come back for at least three days are more.'  
The voice in his head said to him.  
'Hey what happened to that other guy who was talking earlier?' Inuyasha  
asked.  
'Oh he retired a long time ago. He said he couldn't put up with you or me.  
I'm surprised more at how Kagome can stand you.' The little voice said  
again.  
'What do you mean by how she can stand me?' he asked again.  
'Well lets see here, every time you did something to hurt her like going  
off to see Kikiyo or something else. She always came back correct?' the  
voice asked.  
'Yeah she did come back sometimes. A lot of the time I had to go to her  
time and drag her back.' Inuyasha said in his mind.  
'Ok but lets say you didn't go and drag her back here. Would she have come  
back?' the voice asked yet again.  
'I guess, I'm not that sure if she would or not.' Inuyasha said  
uncertainly.  
'Alright, so lets go back to all the times you argued with her and you  
ended up being sat once or more and then she ran home.'  
'I still cringe from remembering every single damn sit I got. She even sat  
me whenever I was mean to Shippo.' Inuyasha said remembering all the times  
he got sat.  
'Right but lets go to the last and final argument you had with her. Now do  
you remember what you said for her to do?' the voice asked.  
'Yeah, I told her to run along home and never come back.' Inuyasha said in  
his mind while flattening his ears against his head.  
'Exactly and do you know what tone of voice you were using?' the voice in  
his head asked.  
'Um...I was using a...serious tone.' Inuyasha mused in his head.  
'Correct, now in her view she takes you quite seriously since you act that  
way 24/7. So if you said that to her in your serious tone of voice, don't  
you think she would think you were serious?'  
Inuyasha was silent for a minute. 'Yes.' He replied.  
'Ok so when she ran out the door and toward the well, what should you have  
done instead of just standing there?' the little voice asked again.  
'I should have...gone after her before she left.' Inuyasha said sadly.  
'Ding ding we have a winner. Now when she left why do you think the well  
sealed itself?'  
'How the hell should I know that? It's just a stupid old well that connects  
Kagome's time to mine so how should I know?' Inuyasha yelled in his head.  
'Ok then here's another question: What is Kagome like to you?'  
'Well duh she's my shard detector, what else could she be besides that.'  
Inuyasha said angrily.  
The voice in his head was now getting agitated as everyone else would too.  
'ARE YOU THAT DENSE! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE HER SO DON'T DENY IT!' the voice  
screamed so loud Inuyasha had to cover his ears even though the voice was  
in his head.  
'I do not love her. Why would I want someone as weak and stupid as she is?'  
Inuyasha said grumpily.  
He heard a slap from inside his head, which meant the voice probably  
slapped himself in aggravation.  
'You know that since she is Kikiyo's reincarnation you are calling Kikiyo  
weak and stupid as well.' The voice said to him.  
'Just shut up so I can try to sleep.' Inuyasha said as he finally fell  
asleep.  
~~~Later The Next Morning~~~  
Inuyasha woke up at the crack of dawn and was soon followed by the others.  
The rest of the village was still sleeping except for everyone at Kaede's  
hut.  
Once they all ate their breakfast (Inuyasha was forced to eat something  
else besides Raman since there was none left.), Inuyasha went out to the  
well to wait for the others to get there.  
Inuyasha sat himself next to the well and he looked down into its depths  
again.  
A couple of minutes passed before he smelled a smell that made his blood  
boil.  
"I smell a wolf." He said to himself.  
As soon as he finished saying that a whirlwind suddenly appeared a few feet  
away from him.  
Once the whirlwind died down Kouga stood in the middle.  
"Hey dog shit where's Kagome?" Kouga asked impolitely.  
Inuyasha growled low in his throat at being called that,  
"She isn't here right now and won't be for god knows how long!" Inuyasha  
said followed by a growl.  
Kouga looked at him very angry, "Where's my woman dog face?" Kouga asked  
angrily.  
"For the last time you wimpy wolf, Kagome is not your woman! And if you  
must know she went home and isn't going to be back for another 5 years!"  
Inuyasha yelled back just as angry.  
"What do you mean for another 5 years? What happened to her?!" Kouga was  
still fuming with anger.  
"Like I'd tell a pathetic excuse for a wolf like you that!" Inuyasha yelled  
at him again.  
"Grrrr tell me what happened to her or I'll rip you to shreds!" Kouga said  
again angrily.  
"Ha I like to see you try that. I could probably rip you limb from limb in  
2 seconds." Inuyasha said.  
"You wouldn't even be able to catch me first." Kouga said indicating the  
two jewel shards in his legs.  
"Just because you have three pieces of the jewel doesn't make you any  
stronger then I already am!"  
Inuyasha was now starting to become very angry.  
"I don't have any time to mess with you so I'll just go and come back for  
Kagome later." Kouga said then he sped off into the forest disappearing  
from sight.  
"Hmph, stupid wolf. How can he keep thinking Kagome is his?" Inuyasha  
muttered to himself as he sat back down to continue looking into the well.  
'Hmm now where dose that sound familiar?' the voice in his head said.  
'Don't you even think of going there you stupid voice. The last thing I  
need is listening to your constant ranting right now.'  
Inuyasha said in his mind.  
  
A few minutes passed and the others along with Kaede arrived at the well.  
"What took you guys so damn long? I've been waiting forever and it's only  
been 10 minutes since I got here." Inuyasha said standing up and walking  
over to the small group.  
"Sorry Inuyasha, we ran into a few small demons that we had to destroy to  
let us pass." Miroku said while trying to help Sango get off of Kilala.  
"Don't even think about it Houshi (A/N: is that how it is spelled?), I  
don't need your help." Sango snapped jumping off of her pet cat demon's  
back.  
Kilala then changed back to kitten form and jumped onto Sango's shoulder.  
"Will ye please stop bickering? This spell tis quite hard to do." Kaede  
said holding a small bowl that appeared to have some strange silver and  
gold powder in it.  
Inuyasha stepped back and over towards his friends to allow Kaede to step  
to the well.  
Kaede put her hand into the powder and grabbed a good handful of it.  
She then started to sprinkle it into the well while saying some strange  
words.  
(A/N: I'm not going to bother to say them since they are all in the idiot  
language and I would just have to translate them, so just make something  
up.)  
After about 3 minutes the old miko seized saying the strange words and  
stepped a couple of steps back away from the well.  
The well itself now had a yellow colored aura surrounding it.  
"Now what do we do?" Shippo asked from his place on Miroku's shoulder.  
"Now ye must wait for 5 years until the spell finishes its work." Kaede  
said turning to walk back to the village.  
"But Kaede-baba what should we do until then? We can't go shard hunting  
without Kagome." Sango said to the old miko.  
Kaede turned her head towards the young travelers and said; "Ye must find  
something to occupy ye until the 5 year limit is up."  
Inuyasha looked toward Shippo and then asked, "Can I beat on the brat till  
the time is up?"  
"NO!!!" everyone including Shippo said at the same time.  
Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head because they were so loud.  
"Inuyasha you're so mean! Picking on Shippo without Kagome here to make  
sure you don't kill him is just so mean." Sango scolded while death glaring  
at Inuyasha.  
"Yeah Inuyasha! Do you have a since of caring at all? You should know  
better then that!" Miroku scolded as well while reaching toward Sango at  
the same time.  
All the while Shippo was hiding behind the well.  
"Why can't I? It's not like I'm going to beat him up so bad that I would  
kill him! If I did that and Kagome found out then she'd probably sit me  
till I had no feeling whatsoever!" Inuyasha snapped back at them.  
He knew since it was two against one he'd never win this "argument".  
"Well find something else to do instead of picking on poor innocent  
Shippo." Sango said.  
"Alright! Alright! I won't bully the brat around unless he gets on my last  
nerve." Inuyasha said holding his clawed hands in front of him as if to  
defend himself.  
Sango snorted at him and stomped off toward the village.  
Miroku followed her because he didn't get to grope her because she moved  
away from his hand.  
Inuyasha started to follow them but noticed the absence of Shippo.  
"Shippo?" Inuyasha called trying to find the demon pup.  
"O-over h-here." Shippo stuttered waving one of his hands from out behind  
the well.  
Inuyasha turned in the direction he heard Shippo's voice come from.  
When he got to the side of the well Shippo was on he tried to grab him but  
the fox demon backed up more against the well.  
"Come on Shippo you can't stay out here all day." Inuyasha said trying once  
more to grab Shippo.  
"No cause your just going to grab my tail and dangle me all the way to the  
village." Shippo said backing as much as he could against the outer wall of  
the well.  
"No I won't Shippo." Inuyasha said.  
"How do I know your not lying about that." Shippo asked.  
Inuyasha slapped his hand on his forehead and shook it in irritation.  
"Look Shippo, I'm not going to hurt you okay. I'm just going to pick you up  
and take you back to the village before darkness comes." Inuyasha said  
again trying to grab the kitsune only to meet air.  
"I'll let you pick me up on one condition." Shippo said holding up one  
finger to indicate his point.  
"What would that be?" Inuyasha asked.  
"You have to swear to not hit me from here to the village okay?" Shippo  
said.  
"Ok I swear, now come on the sun is already setting." Inuyasha said as he  
finally got a hold of Shippo and picked him up and put him on his shoulder.  
That was something you don't see everyday.  
(A/N: I know Inuyasha is barely ever nice to Shippo but I need him to be  
OOC in a few parts of this story so bare with me.)  
15 minutes later they finally arrived at Kaede's village.  
Inuyasha had surprisingly kept his little promise to Shippo the whole  
walking trip.  
Shippo jumped off of Inuyasha's shoulder and went inside Kaede's hut.  
Inuyasha leaped into a tree near the window to keep an eye on his friends.  
Inuyasha soon fell into another semi-peaceful slumber and dozed into  
darkness.  
~~~5 years later in the Feudal Era~~~  
Inuyasha and Shippo were again at the well waiting to see if the spell  
would work.  
In the 5 years that passed Miroku and Sango finally settled down and since  
Shippo didn't like the idea of staying with a perverted monk and a demon  
slayer, his only choice of a person to stay with was Inuyasha.  
The half demon himself surprisingly allowed Shippo to stay with him much to  
Sango and Miroku's amazement.  
(A/N: Sure Shippo could have stayed with Kaede but she'll pass on in a few  
more years so there would be no point.)  
Anyway Shippo and Inuyasha were at the well again for the millionth time  
that day.  
Both were looking down into the well praying that they would both see  
Kagome appear.  
"When is Kagome going to come back?" Shippo asked looking over at Inuyasha.  
He just merely shrugged and said, "Let's hope it's soon."  
  
~~~Kagome's Time~~~  
  
"Ah another day, another load of school work." Kagome said as she walked up  
the stairs to the Higoroshi Shrine (don't know how to spell her last name  
so sorry.).  
"Mom, Sota, Grandpa, I'm home!" Kagome shouted as she walked through the  
front door.  
Her mom poked her head out from the kitchen.  
"Hello their sweetie, did you have a nice day?" Ms.Higoroshi asked her  
daughter.  
"If you exclude all the exams and school work then yes I did have a good  
day." Kagome said walking up the stairs to go to her room and start her  
homework.  
"Oh Kagome!" her mom yelled after her.  
"Yes mom?" Kagome asked.  
"After you're done with your homework go see if the well works now."  
Ms.Higoroshi said.  
Kagome looked a bit quizzical but then remembered what her mom was talking  
about and responded, "Ok mom I will. I hope it works again."  
With that Kagome ran the rest of the way up the stairs and into her room.  
She set down her backpack and took out all her homework and schoolbooks.  
Kagome then put them all on her desk and started to work on her homework.  
  
'If I kiss you like this  
  
And if you whisper like that  
  
It was lost long ago  
  
But it's all coming back to me now'  
  
A few hours later she slammed her last schoolbook shut and put them back  
into her bag.  
"Finally I'm done." Kagome then looked out her window and saw it was still  
daylight.  
'Good now I can go see if the well works again.'  
With that Kagome ran out of her room, out the front door, and into the well  
house.  
She then put her foot onto the edge of the mouth of the well and prepared  
to jump in.  
'I wonder how pissed Inuyasha will be if the well managed to unseal  
itself.' Was what Kagome wondered as she jumped fully into the well.  
When she hit the bottom she looked up only to see four eyes looking back  
down at her.  
At the top of the well we see Shippo and Inuyasha looking down curiously  
into the well.  
"Hey Inuyasha is it just me or do you smell Kagome's scent as well?" Shippo  
asked.  
"Kid you aren't the only one but I think I see her at the bottom of the  
well." Inuyasha said while still trying to make sure if what he was seeing  
was not an illusion.  
"Well let's test that theory. Kagome is that you down there?" Shippo asked  
yelling down into the well.  
Both demons put their ears closer to the well to see if they could here a  
response.  
Kagome looked back up as she started to climb up the ladder.  
"Yes Shippo it's me Kagome!" Kagome yelled back up.  
Shippo then started bouncing up and down in so much delight it took all of  
Inuyasha's strength just to keep him from killing himself.  
"Kagome's back! Kagome's back! Kagome's back! The spell worked YAY!" Shippo  
chanted.  
"Alright already settle down kid. The whole world already knows about it,  
God do you have a volume switch or something?" Inuyasha said still holding  
Shippo down.  
Kagome finally was able to get out of the well and onto the soft green  
grass of the feudal era.  
Inuyasha could no longer hold Shippo down and the little fox pup burst out  
of Inuyasha's grasp and flung himself full force at Kagome.  
"Kagome your back! Don't ever leave us again please I missed you so much!"  
Shippo whined as he cried into the crook of Kagome's neck.  
"Shippo-chan I'm so glad to see you too. I'm sorry I left you guys but the  
well for some reason sealed itself up." Kagome said hugging Shippo and  
gently smoothing out his red hair.  
"You should really thank Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. They were the ones  
who found a flower that Kaede made into a special powder that she used to  
unseal the well. But after that we had to wait 5 years for the spell to  
finish." Shippo explained.  
Kagome just simply nodded then noticed Inuyasha was there.  
"Oh hello Inuyasha." Kagome said putting on a good fake smile.  
"Hi Kagome." Inuyasha simply said while crossing his arms over his chest  
like he always dose.  
  
'If you want me like this  
  
And if you need me like that  
  
It was dead long ago  
  
But it's all coming back to me  
  
It's so hard to resist  
  
And it's all coming back to me  
  
I can barely recall  
  
But it's all coming back to me now  
  
But it's all coming back'  
  
Kagome looked around and then asked, "Where are Sango and Miroku?"  
  
"Oh they're living in a hut not to far away from here." Shippo said  
pointing in the direction of the hut.  
  
"No Shippo it's in the opposite direction." Inuyasha flatly said with his  
arms still crossed.  
  
"Oh then it's that way then." Shippo said pointing in the opposite  
direction he was once pointing in.  
  
"Okay then lets go see them." Kagome cheerfully said walking in the  
direction he was pointing.  
  
Inuyasha then noticed something was missing from this picture.  
  
"Oi Kagome where's your bag?" Inuyasha asked coming up next to Kagome.  
  
"Oh it's at home because my mom asked me to see if the well worked again  
and I thought I wouldn't need my bag since I've tried to get back through  
the well for 5 straight years." Kagome explained while following where  
Inuyasha was heading.  
  
They soon came to a clearing and in the center was a small hut that looked  
suitable for two people to live there.  
  
Kagome went up to the front door and knocked on the door.  
  
A minute passed and the door finally opened to reveal a very sleepy looking  
Sango.  
  
"Yes, who is it?" The demon exterminator asked sleepily and groggily.  
  
"Hi Sango it's me Kagome." Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
Sango's eyes immediately snapped open and she was wide-awake.  
  
"K-K-Kagome is that really you?" Sango asked looking at Inuyasha and Shippo  
who just simply nodded a "yes" to her.  
  
Sango set her eyes back on the Kagome who was in front of her.  
  
"Yup it's me. The one and only Kagome." Kagome said again cheerfully.  
  
Sango put her head back inside the house, "Miroku come here Kagome has  
finally come back!"  
  
Some shuffling was heard then Miroku suddenly appeared next to Sango at the  
door.  
  
"Lady Kagome you have finally returned to us." Miroku said.  
  
"Yes I have." Kagome said as she hugged Sango tightly.  
  
Miroku scooted past the two hugging girls and slipped over to where  
Inuyasha was standing holding Shippo.  
  
"I take it the spell worked?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah, me and Shippo were just sitting near the well when Kagome appeared  
at its bottom and climbed out." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Sooo did you do anything?" Miroku asked. "With Kagome I mean."  
  
"What do you mean if we did anything?" Inuyasha asked raising a curious  
eyebrow at the monk.  
  
"Oh come on Inuyasha you know what I'm talking about." Miroku said.  
  
He was rewarded with a fist colliding with his head and he fell to the  
ground swirly-eyed.  
  
"Was he being a pervert again?" Sango asked from where she and Kagome were  
talking.  
  
"Why else would I slam his brain-dead head into the ground like I just  
did?" Inuyasha retorted.  
  
Sango then turned back to Kagome, "Yeah Miroku is still a pervert though  
the good thing is he has stopped groping every pretty girl he sees. Now I  
just need to get every last perverted thought out of his skull."  
  
"Have you tried hitting him with your boomerang every time he says  
something perverted?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah I've slapped him, hit him with Hirakotsu, punch him I've tried  
everything possible. The only way now to make him fully stop being  
perverted is for a miracle to happen." Sango said.  
  
"Where's Kilala?" Kagome asked looking around for any sign of the cat  
demon.  
  
"She's asleep in her little bed that I made for her." Sango said.  
  
Back to where the boys were Miroku was starting to get a nice collection of  
bumps courtesy of everyone's favorite hanyou.  
  
"You know Miroku you probably wouldn't get hit so much if you stopped  
acting perverted." Inuyasha said while looking down at the monk who was  
once again on the ground.  
  
'There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper  
There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at least we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever  
But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then'  
Pretty soon it became dark and Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo had to head  
back to Kaede's village.  
They got there just as the sun was setting.  
Kagome and Shippo slept in a futon inside the hut while Inuyasha slept in  
the same tree outside of Kaede's hut.  
It was now pretty dark and the whole village was quite.  
The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of crickets and night  
animals.  
Kagome for some reason couldn't get to sleep; she twisted and turned being  
careful not to squish Shippo.  
  
'But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, It's all coming back to me now)'  
Kagome slowly and quietly got up off the futon and headed toward the door.  
Shippo was still sound asleep while this was happening.  
Kagome pushed aside the curtain that served as a door for the hut.  
  
'There were moments of gold  
  
And there were flashes of light  
  
There were things we'd never do again  
  
But then they'd always seemed right  
  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
  
It was more then all your laws allow  
  
Baby, Baby, Baby'  
  
Inuyasha, at that time, was not asleep and saw Kagome walk out of the hut.  
  
'I wonder where she's going.' He thought.  
  
So he did the only logical thing he could do in this situation and that was  
to follow her.  
  
'When you touch me like this  
  
And when you hold me like that  
  
It was gone with the wind  
  
But it's all coming back to me  
  
When you see me like this  
  
And when I see you like that  
  
Then we see what we want to see  
  
All coming back to me  
  
The flesh and the fantasies  
  
All coming back to me  
  
I can barely recall  
  
But it's all coming back to me now'  
  
Kagome walked out of the village and into the forest.  
  
Inuyasha was close behind up in the trees keeping a close eye on her.  
  
Kagome finally came to a stop at the God Tree.  
  
She gazed up at it and remembered when she first met Inuyasha here.  
  
(A/N: I won't do a flashback since I don't remember what happened when she  
released him from the tree.)  
  
Inuyasha was watching her protectively from his perch in a high branch of  
on of the surrounding trees in the forest that was named after him.  
Kagome then sat down at the base of the tree and Inuyasha decided to make  
his presence known.  
"Couldn't sleep?" he asked jumping from his perch in the tree to right in  
front of Kagome.  
The miko-in-training was a bit startled by his sudden appearance but  
responded nonetheless.  
"Yeah I couldn't sleep." She said not making eye contact with the half  
demon in front of her.  
"How come?" he asked sitting down beside her.  
Kagome struggled hard not to cry but one tear somehow managed to get out.  
She quickly wiped it away hoping Inuyasha didn't see it but he did.  
"Oi why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked frantically hoping he didn't say  
something wrong.  
"It's nothing I'm just...thinking that's all." Kagome said looking away  
from him.  
"What are you thinking about?" The dog hanyou asked cocking his head to the  
side.  
"I was just thinking about...about...about that last argument we had before  
the well sealed and how you told me to never come back." Kagome said now  
sobbing lightly.  
'Oh great it dose involve something that I said.' Inuyasha thought.  
'You know what I'm wondering? I'm wondering why you had to be an asshole  
back then during that argument.' The little voice said appearing out of  
nowhere.  
'Is this really a time for you to be here?' Inuyasha asked.  
'Okay I'll leave this up to you then.' Then the voice stopped speaking.  
Inuyasha then averted his attention back to Kagome who was now slightly  
crying.  
"Kagome I...I didn't mean what I said back then." Inuyasha said praying  
that would at least stop the girls crying.  
He could handle all the demons in the world but God he utterly hated it  
when she cried. He even hated himself if he was the cause of her crying.  
"Then...why...did you...tell me to...leave and never...come back?" Kagome  
asked between sobs.  
His previous comment had calmed her some but not a lot.  
"I...um...wasn't really thinking when I said...I'm real sorry if I hurt  
you." Inuyasha said flattening his ears against his head.  
"It's ok. I forgive you." Kagome said now starting to slow her sobs.  
  
'If you forgive me all this  
  
If I forgive you all that  
  
We forgive and forget  
  
And it's all coming back to me  
  
When you see me like this  
  
And when I see you like that  
  
We see just what we want to see  
  
All coming back to me  
  
The flesh and the fantasies  
  
All coming back to me  
  
I can barely recall  
  
But it's all coming back to me now'  
  
"So you aren't angry anymore about what I said?" Inuyasha asked.  
Kagome just nodded yes.  
She soon after fully stopped crying and stood up.  
"We should head back now." Kagome said walking back toward Kaede's village  
and hut.  
Inuyasha stood as well and began to follow her.  
'What was the lesson you just learned?' the little voice asked after a bit  
of walking.  
'I learned to make sure not to make it seem that I mean what I say  
sometimes?' Inuyasha said as more of a question then a statement.  
  
'Well that's close enough but I guess it'll do.' The voice said.  
  
Inuyasha just kept walking a little ways behind Kagome toward the village.  
  
Yes he definitely learned his lesson today.  
  
'(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when you kiss me like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when I touch you like that  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
If you do it like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And if we...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
A/N: God that was the longest chapter I've ever written in my life.  
It was 15 pages! 15 pages people so I expect some good reviews!  
By the way I was planning on making this a lemon but I'm only 11 so don't  
blame me.  
I will be doing more Inuyasha songfics in the near future.  
R&R. Until next time, bye. 


End file.
